Cool costume dude!
by kimichi
Summary: The Akatsuki are sent on a mission from Pein to retrieve a little girl with some amazing power, and to bad for them, Hidan ticks her off and they are sent into our world. Now they have to find each other and get home, somehow. Rated T for language Oneshot


**I**** do not own Naruto or the Akaski. Enjoy!**

"No! I no want to go!" the girl screamed as she fell back, the Akatsuki looked at each other,

"Is this the brat that the f***ing leader wanted us to get?" Hidan asked, the rest of the members nodded.

Pein had sent them on a supposed dangerous mission to capture some little girl that supposedly had some supper powerful jutsu that he wanted. He apparently thought she was so dangerous that he should send the ENTIRE Akatsuki, including Zetsu after her. That excluded him and Konan of course.

"Then why don't you just grab her and we'll get out of here?" Sasori growled, he was only grumpy because he couldn't ride inside of his puppet, which Sakura had so unkindly crushed in their last encounter, as well as damaged him almost beyond repair. He was lucky that he had moaned when Tobi was stealing his ring, proving he was still sort of alive.

"Now Sasori Danna! Don't be so mean, she just a little girl, un!" Deidara snapped impatiently, "And leader did ask us to take her WILLINGLY if possible, yeah!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Very well Deidara, go try to talk the little girl into coming with us." Deidara jumped,

"What? Why do I have to?"

"Well first off you're the most friendly looking one here, you have to admit that blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goofy smile don't help your appearance. Even Tobi looks scarier than you do with that mask on." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Yah Deidara, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll think you're her mother." Kisame teased,

"Well…you're all just…UGH!" Deidara threw his hands up in the air, "Fine! I'll go talk to the little girl!" he walked over to the closet that the little girl had so futilely clambered into in order to hide from the scary men in cloaks.

It wasn't one of the scary ones that opened the door; instead it was the blonde lady.

"Hello there un!" she smiled, the little girl shuddered, "We're not here to hurt you! Urm…so why don't you come out of the closet?" she shook her head violently, and threw a shoe in her direction, lobbing it with all the might in her five-year-old muscles. She still missed, "Now, that wasn't very nice!" The lady scolded, "Now, would you feel better if I introduced myself, hmm?" she nodded, the lady smiled " Ok, my name is Deidara san." She blinked,

"Aren't you a lady?" his eye twitched, and she heard the men behind him burst into laughter.

"Deidara hurry it up, time is money!" a big scary man wearing a mask snapped,

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I don't know crap about little kids, yeah!" there was a groan, and suddenly Deidara san was pulled back, and another big man moved forward, and grabbed onto her waist before throwing her onto his half exposed shoulder. She screamed, and cried, and squirmed, but the man's grip didn't loosen.

"See Deidara, easy as f***ing pie!" he laughed, "Damn, she's light, what do they feed her here?" he shifted her screaming weight so that she moved closer to the poky thing on his back, she let out another scream, "Oh Jashin! Make this brat be quiet!" he groaned, before shaking her little. "Hey you little b**ch, shut the hell up!" she just started to claw at his back, and pull his hair, wanting all the bad men to go away, "Holy crap! She's f***ing trying to rip out my hair!" the rest of the men laughed, then suddenly where choked off at the sight of chakra emitting from the girls screaming form, she wasn't even doing a jutsu, it was just a swirling hole of Chakra behind Hidan's body.

"Uh Hidan sempai…" Tobi chocked,

"What the hell could it F***ing be right now Tobi?" Hidan roared,

"Uh…there's a swirling black hole like Chakra behind you." Hidan swirled around.

"Oh, well S**t." muttered, and gingerly put the little girl on the floor before stepping back a step, or five. The little girl was still screaming, and the Akatsuki soon felt the wind around them start to pick up,

"I think now may be a good time for a retreat, and maybe get a few…Urm miles between us." Sasori choked,

"Excellent plan Sasori Danna!" Deidara choked, but before the group could run, they felt tendrils wrap around their legs and arms they struggled, but the bonds did not break.

"Ok Kakuzu cut this S**t out!" Hidan roared,

"What makes you think I'm doing it?" they all turned their heads to see that Kakuzu was just as trussed up as they were, being dragged towards the swirling Chakra. Deidara looked down at the threads that surrounded them, and saw that they two were made of chakra as menacingly black as the hole,

"Hey! Little girl!" he screamed at the sobbing girl, she looked up, and he swallowed at her red glowing eyes, "Let us go!" he cried, she shook her head, and in a voice that was way to old for her she growled,

"He tried to hurt me, I'll make him pay." They all looked at Hidan,

"Well then take him! Not us!" He yelped,

"Hey don't think you can just F***ing leave me!" Hidan screamed, his foot almost touched the hole, so he pulled back, and struggled to grab his scythe.

"Well if it's a choice between us, and you, we'll gladly let you go in our place. **What he said." **Zetsu snapped. As he bit, and clawed at his own bounds,

"Hey Deidara try sweet talking her like a mom or something!" Kakuzu ordered,

"What?" Deidara yelped,

"Oh just do it!" Sasori cried out as another tendril rapped around his arm.

"Oh alright!" he whistled at the little girl, "Hey, urm…little girl…if you let us go, we'll urm take you out to ice cream, Kakuzu's treat!" Kakuzu yelped in protest,

"Oh would you shut it Kakuzu!" Itachi growled, the little girl seemed to not notice the cries,

"What IS this kid?" Kisame yelped as he tried to eat the chakra with his sword, "My sword won't eat her chakra!"

"I don't know!" Sasori yelped, "Whoa!" he cried trying to claw at the carpet as the tendrils jerked him forward suddenly. Hidan cried out, they all turned in time to see his right leg go into the hole, it disappeared. Kakuzu sent one of his legs down for him to grab onto. Hidan grabbed onto it with a death grip.

Kisame had dug his sword into the wood, but was still being pulled back. Itachi was holding onto his leg, while Deidara clung onto Kisame's other leg. Tobi was clinging onto Deidara for dear life. Sasori was attached to Kakuzu's arm, while Zetsu was using his plant like extension to cling onto a wall.

"Whoa! Sempai help!" Tobi cried as his grip slipped, Deidara had time to turn his head and see Tobi tumble into the whirling mass.

"Tobi!" Deidara called, silently happy that it wasn't him. Hidan was the next to go,

"S**T!" he screamed as he was pulled into the mass. Kakuzu cursed as the wall he was holding onto shattered, and he and Sasori tumbled towards the hole.

"Danna!" Deidara cried, trying to grab onto the puppet as he stumbled past. He just barley grabbed onto the back of his cloak,

"Thanks Dei." Sasori chocked, Kakuzu nodded as he held onto Sasori's leg.

The next to go was Zetsu, the wall shattered, and he stumbled past, this time, no one had any free arms to grab onto him, even Kakuzu's arm missed as it snaked towards him.

"Don't move Kazuku!" Deidara cried out at the added strain on his arms.

"Uh guys…" Kisame chocked, they all looked up in horror, and saw that his sword was slipping,

"Do something!" Itachi cried, all in vain as the sword pulled from the ground, all to late, they screamed as they tumbled into the hole.

…

Deidara's eyes flickered open; he sat up with a groan.

"Urg…Sasori Danna do you have any idea what just happened, hmm?" There was no reply. That's when he noticed the scenery around him. He was in the middle of a field, surrounded with trees, alone. "Sa…Sasori danna…Zetsu-sama…Tobi, un?" Still no answer, he stood with shaky limbs. "Where am I, un?" he jumped at the sound of a horn of some sort. "What was that!" he instantly placed his hand into his bag of clay, just in case.

He moved towards the sound of movement. He was shaking at the thought of what could be waiting for him in this strange area.

What he stumbled upon was not a monster like he expected, instead, it was a road. On this road were hundreds of shiny cars. He was startled, in his short life; he had only ever seen one or two of the strange objects. These were nicer than the ones he had seen, sleek, their engines rarely made a sound. He was a little awestruck at it.

Across the road, was a large village of some sort, full of steel, and glass, instead of wood and paper.

"Now that's how you build a village, yeah!" He approved of it design thinking how attack proof it looked, for a second he wanted to lob a good sized bomb at it just to see, but he decided that doing so would bring unwanted attention to himself.

He turned his attention to the right; some of the cars were pulling into a large area with lines where they would park. It was all in front of a large building, bigger than most of the manners he had seen in his lifetime. He decided to stumble towards it, that's when he saw the large banner across the buildings entrance,

**Welcome All Cosplayers!**

He shrugged, he had no idea what a cosplayer was, but whatever floated these people's boats.

He mingled within the oddly dressed crowd, but no one seemed to pay attention to him,

That's good hmm. The less attention the better yeah, at least until I find the rest of the group, un.

…

He wandered aimlessly through the maze of shops and vendors. Shivering at every oddball that would try to speak to him.

"Hey Bill!" some guy snuck up on him and smacked him on the back, he whirled around, and saw to his horror the Nine-tailed kid, well at least he looked like Naruto, standing with some kid with an enormous sword on his back in billowy black robes. The man looked embarrassed when he turned, "Oh sorry man, wrong Deidara." The man grinned,

"Yah sorry, hey cool costume dude!" the orange haired boy grinned, "You could so win the costume contest!" with that they were gone. Deidara stood dumbstruck,

_What did he mean by wrong DIEDARA? And what in the world did he mean by costume contest, hmm? _He shrugged; this was a weird place.

That's when he saw him; he almost leapt in joy at the sight of Danna. He ran forward,

"Danna!" he cried, the puppet spun around, and Deidara staggered to a halt, it wasn't danna, it was a girl dressed like danna. She giggled,

"Oh hey Deidara!" she seemed to think he was just joking, "Cool cosplay huh? Your costumes really good, almost believable." She waved before walking off with her group of mismatched friends. Deidara was left standing dumbstruck; he stared around him, and saw to his horror that the room was filled with cloaks just like his, that and hundreds of other costumes. He staggered backwards, running into another person,

"Hey watch it!" he spun, and almost fell over at the sight of himself. Well a cruddy imitation of him, as well as a Tobi, whose mask was really fake looking.

"Sorry, un." He stammered, the man just laughed,

"Hey its no problem, but cool costume, yours is ten times better than mine." The man gave him a little slap on the back, "Well see yah." He and his friend walked off. Deidara was hyperventilating, that's when he saw something, _Restrooms_ the sign was held over a hall. He ran towards it, and ran into the one that read _MEN'S. _He walked in, and found it had some people in it, but not as many. He staggered past several men in costumes, ranging from dog-eared freaks to Kakashi. He went into an empty stall, and locked the door behind him.

_Ok, coming here was a bad idea, bad idea, damn, hmm. _He shivered slightly, he felt like he was a little kid, separated from his mother in a crowded village. What he would give to find ONE of his team members. Not just a replica. _I'd even settle for Zetsu for company, at least he'd know what we should do. _

He sat in the bathroom until the smell started to get to him, he then decided to try and find one of his lost companions.

…

He walked for almost an hour, until his feet were slightly sore, and his pride hurt. There was so many of them, three times he had swore he had found one only to find that they were just a very good costume.

_What kind of hellhole is this? _He shivered at the laughing crowd, that's when he heard it,

"Sempai!" he spun at the familiar voice, he saw him, Tobi was hugging another gasping Deidara, "Sempai I found you!"

"Urm…dude, I think you might have the wrong…urk dude." The poor man choked.

"Tobi!" Deidara called, Tobi jumped, and dropped the nearly suffocated man onto the ground.

"Sempai!" he cried, he ran over to his Sempai's side. "Where are we Sempai?" Deidara shrugged,

"Some kind of parallel universe, a very deranged sort of universe." He looked over the crowd of people, "With odd pass times." Tobi nodded gravely,

"I'm glad I found you Sempai, I've been looking for ages." Deidara nodded, leading Tobi out of the mass of people,

"Now we need to find Danna or someone who'll know how to get us out of here." Tobi nodded eagerly,

"Yes, yes, Sasori-sama will know what to do."

…

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, if I could get your attention please!" a large man dressed like a hokage called over the crowd, Deidara and Tobi turned to face him. "Thank you! Now its time for our favorite event, the costume test!" he was definitely the energetic type.

"Tobi, do you see anyone, hmm?" Deidara whispered to his partner, Tobi strained to look over the heads of the crowd.

"To many people, I can't get a good look at anyone's face, wait!" he cried excitedly,

"What is it, un?"

"It's Zetsu-san!"

"Really, your sure Tobi, hmm?"

"Yes, yes! It's his head thingy! No one else could possibly have one!" they started to sprint towards the plant man.

"Zetsu-san!" Deidara cried as they turned a sharp corner as he started to move. Zetsu turned, and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Deidara and Tobi stumbling towards him.

"Deidara? Tobi? Is it really you?" they nodded earnestly, "**Well about time we fricken found someone!" **The other two nodded earnestly, "Have you found anyone else?" they shook their heads solemnly. "Pity. **Not even Kisame? He's a giant fish for crying out loud!" **

"Well it doesn't look like you've found anyone either, yeah." Deidara snapped,

"Well now that I have, we shouldn't split up, this place is a maze. **Full of jacked up people." **Tobi and Deidara nodded,

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think we have a winner!" they turned in time to see the man lift up the winners hand, their jaws dropped open, Kakuzu was the winner. "He has won the two thousand dollar prize!" Kakuzu looked extremely pleased with himself as he accepted the cash, "Now tell us, how did you get those stitches to look so realistic?"

"I didn't do anything." Kakuzu smiled, they were surprised that he had removed his mask, but not severely as money was involved, Kakuzu would do just about anything.

"Oh, come on one fellow cosplayer to another you know, what's your secret?" Kakuzu shrugged,

"I did nothing." He said this more forcefully,

"Ok, ok, keep your secrets to your self, Mr. Grumpy." Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi laughed when they saw Kakuzu's eye twitch.

"Mr. Grumpy?" Tobi chuckled.

"Suits him, hmm?"

"Alright, thank you for coming up here sir, your cosplaying skills are amazing!" Kakuzu shrugged, and walked of the stage. Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu ran up to meet him.

"Kakuzu-san!" Tobi called, Kakuzu looked up,

"About time, I've been looking everywhere for you." He snapped, "Is this all the people you've found?" they nodded, he cursed, "This place closes in three hours, if we don't find everyone now, I have no idea where they'll go, or in Hidan's case, what kind of crap he's gotten himself into."

"Well I do believe I may have found Hidan!" Tobi exclaimed. They all spun to where he was pointing.

…

"For the last f***ing time kid! I'm not your dad or whatever!" Hidan yelled trying to shake off the little boy that clung to his cloak.

"Daddy, me wanna go home!" the boy, no older than three sobbed.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAD!" he roared. The boy just sobbed louder.

"I think we must save Hidan from the small child." Zetsu grinned, "**Fricken Pansy." **

They ran forward in time for Deidara to catch the little boy as Hidan managed to shake the little boy off.

"Oh, hey guys…it is you right?" Hidan scratched his head, "Yep, definitely, your all definitely ugly enough."

"Shut it Hidan." Kakuzu snapped, "Where'd you find the kid?" he gestured to the kid that was clinging onto Deidara like a leech.

"He won't let go, UN!" Deidara yelped, pulling on the shaking boy's arms. He finally gave up and let the boy cling like some weird kind of backpack on his back.

"I don't know he found me, and thought I was his dad, or whatever." Hidan shrugged,

"Well we have to find his parents." Kakuzu snapped,

"What? Why? It's not like we're the ones that lost the f***ing kid, it's his dad's own fault."

"Hidan."

"Whatever, where are we going to drop him off?"

"Look guys! It's an information stand!" Tobi pointed excitedly towards the stand, "Maybe they'll know who the little leech's dad is!"

"Excellent idea Tobi! **Not bad for a Dumb***." **Zetsu muttered,

"Well Tobi is a good boy." Tobi grabbed onto Deidara's arm and dragged him towards the stand.

"Hey wait, un!"

"Well there goes one of our problems." Hidan sighed, starting to walk in the other direction. Kakuzu grabbed onto the back of his cloak and dragged him towards the stand, "Hey, wait, oh come on Kakuzu this isn't funny let me go!"

…

"Can I help you?" the lady running the stand asked in a pleasant tone,

"Well yes actually you can." Kakuzu grunted, "This little boy claims to be lost,"

"I'm not lost, I have daddy!" the little boy protested, pointing at Hidan from Deidara's shoulders.

"For the last time kid, I am not your DAD!" Hidan snapped. Kakuzu smacked Hidan,

"Well anyway, we where hoping you had a way to find the boy's parents." The woman nodded,

"What's your name sugar?" she asked the little boy,

"Tanner." He smiled.

"Do you know your last name?" he shook his head. "Ok then." She picked up a little phone, "Attention all mall customers, sorry for the interruption, but would the parents of Tanner please come to the information desk?" she didn't seem to notice that the group jumped at the sound of her voice coming from the ceiling. "I'm sorry, but the boy seems to like you, so would you mind staying here until the boy's parents come?"

"Yeah we F**." Hidan began, but Kakuzu smacked him again.

"Of course not. It looks as if he will not release our friend here until they come anyway." He sighed, and sat on one of the chairs along side.

…

The boy was eating a piece of candy noisily in Deidara's ears that the lady in the desk had given him, when the boy's family finally showed,

"Tanner!" the woman, who was dressed as a leaf shinobi sighed, "There you are." The boy yelped with joy, and released Deidara for the first time in ten minutes. Deidara groaned in relief, and stretched,

"Mommy!" the cried,

"Tanner, you shouldn't wander off like that." The man, clearly the boy's father, who happened to be dressed exactly like Hidan scolded. The boy looked confused, and looked over at Hidan, and then his father before squinting and laughing,

"Two daddies!" he laughed and clapped his hands. The man smiled, and sent an apologetic look at the group,

"I'm sorry, he must have thought you were me." He half smiled at Hidan, Hidan merely grunted,

"Clingy little sucker." The father laughed,

"Sorry about that." With that they were gone,

"My back hurts, un." Deidara grunted standing,

"Sorry Deidara, it looks as if small children seem to take to you." Kakuzu grinned,

"There you are!" They spun at the sound of the rough voice.

"Sasori danna!" Deidara yelped at the sight of the puppet man. Sasori grinned,

"At least I finally found you all, its been almost five hours, and this is a big building." They all nodded, "Have you found Itachi and Kisame yet?" they shook their heads, "Pity, then we could have gotten out of here." He sighed,

"Do you have any idea where we should look?" Deidara asked,

"None, they could be anywhere." Kakuzu looked over his shoulder.

"Found Kisame." He grunted,

…

"I'm not even in this play!" Kisame protested as the overly aggressive old lady pushed him towards the stage,

"Oh, we normally take volunteers, so just play along." She gave him another push and he was on the stage, along with three Akatsuki wannabes. He looked out into the crowd, lights blinded him, he swallowed; he hated audiences.

"Duck Kisame!" the fake Itachi called, he did instinctively pulling out his sword, and slicing the projectile. The piece of foam fell to the ground. He looked up,

"What the crap was that for?" he snapped at the fake Sasuke that entered the room and thrown the thing at him.

"Get out of my way fish boy, I'm here to deal with my brother, I have no fight with you." Sasuke snapped,

"Fish boy?" Kisame growled, "Why I otta!" he lurched forward, but fake Itachi stepped in front of him.

"Let me take him, he doesn't stand a chance against me." Kisame grunted, these people were weird. That's when several more leaf ninjas poured onto the stage. Well kind of, there was a fake: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, as well as most of the leaf ninja chunin. He chuckled at their pathetic costumes, "Kisame, we're out numbered, do you think we can take them?" fake Itachi whispered loudly,

"Them? Hell yah, are you kidding me?" that's when the fake Naruto gave some sort of battle cry, and charged forward. With a little swirling light in his hand. _Is that supposed to be Resengan? _Kisame snorted, and danced out of the way, not before knocking the light out of the boy's hand without even touching him with the sword. He then grabbed the boy's arm, and flipped him onto his back without trying. He dusted off his hands.

"Kisame…wow." Fake Itachi gaped at the downed Jinchuriki kid.

"Feh…t'was notin." He grinned, "Who else wants a go at me?" he grinned wolfishly at his "Enemies" they didn't move, "I didn't think so." He turned, that's when they charged.

He didn't even have time to turn around before the entire group was blown backwards by a mass of thread. The crowd cheered, as the real Akatsuki entered the battle.

"Sup Kisame-san." Tobi laughed, "Busy?" Kisame shrugged,

"Good, cause we're so f***ing out of here." Hidan stretched, "So wrap it up Kakuzu!" Kakuzu let the people fall coughing onto the ground, and turned.

The crowd cheered as they walked off the stage, leaving one very dumbstruck phony Itachi alone on the stage.

…

"Still no Itachi?" Sasori grunted as he looked up at the giant clock in the center of the building. The shook their heads,

"He'll be the hardest to find, he's tiny." That's when the announcement came on the intercom.

"Would the Akatsuki please come pick up Itachi at the information center." They looked at each other.

"No flipping way." Kisame smacked his forehead,

"I can't believe he couldn't find us." Hidan scoffed,

"He is going blind, un." Deidara pointed out.

"True." Kakuzu nodded, "Lets go pick him up."

…

"Bout time you got here." Itachi snapped as he walked over to the Akatsuki as they walked over to him.

"Sorry if you're so tiny, and it's really like we're that hard to find!" Kisame snapped at his partner, "It's not like me and Zetsu aren't giant walking billboards! I mean I'm blue and he's a giant plant man we aren't that hard to find!" Itachi shrugged,

"Whatever, lets just go find somewhere to sleep or something, I'm bushed."

…

"Hello, and welcome to the Hilton. How many rooms can I set you up with?" the lady asked Kakuzu studding the large group, as he stood in front of the hotel reception desk.

"How much do your rooms run?" he asked, the rest of the Akatsuki rolled their eyes.

"An average room is 130$ a night, and a suite which has two beds, and two couches, run up to 200$." He considered it.

"Can you put extra beds into a room."

"Yes sir, up to five extra single beds in one room." He grinned under his mask,

"I'll take a suite with all four extra beds." He reached into his bag for his money.

"That will be 210$" he nodded, and handed her the money. She counted back his change, and handed him his key. "Your room is on the fourth floor, room 413. Have a good day!" she smiled, "Remember that there's a continental breakfast in the morning!"

He smiled again; he loved free food.

Hidan rolled his eye's as they all stuffed into the elevator with a small family with two kids, and a dog.

"You are so cheap!" he snapped, Kakuzu merely shrugged,

"I like to think that I am an entrepreneur."

The room was rather large, and faced away from the road, which was nice. The beds were small; they had barely managed to get into the room when someone knocked on the door.

"This is the cleaning service, I have your extra beds." Deidara opened the door with a smile, so that the small woman could give them the beds.

"Thank you, un." He smiled as she pointed towards the cart. "Hey, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu help me here, yeah."

They had the beds set up, and everyone was assigned sleeping areas. Kakuzu and Zetsu got the beds for seniority reasons. Hidan did not like that. Tobi and Sasori got the couches because they were the smallest, or in Tobi's case, the least influential. The rest of the members got the cheap fold out trundle beds.

"How are we going to get home?" Tobi asked when they were all set,

"I wish I knew, un." Deidara whispered,

"This is certainly odd jutsu." Sasori muttered, "This has to be ninjutsu, because gen doesn't work on me."

"Just go to sleep, we'll figure this out in the mourning." Kakuzu ordered,

…

It was the middle of the night when Deidara woke with a start, the rest of the Akatsuki lay sleeping, clearly undisturbed by the noise that had forced Deidara into alertness.

It was the same noise that the chakra had made before, the one that had brought them here. He shivered, and pulled the blankets around himself, just a dream. He felt a tendril rap around his wrist, and he yelped.

The other members woke up in time to see Deidara being dragged towards the hole that had formed on the ceiling.

"Sempai!" Tobi cried, leaping forward to grab onto Deidara's thrashing legs. The rest of the members yelped and jumped up when tendrils wrapped around them. They were tugged at such force, and with out warning, that they were tugged in instantly this time they couldn't put up a fight.

…

"Hey! Deidara!" Pein's voice broke into Deidara's unconscious mind. Somebody was smacking him on the cheek. Deidara sat up with a start.

"Where am I, hmm?" he croaked.

"Home, you guys are lucky that I went to check on that mission and found some of your clay on the floor, and knew what happened, or you would still be there." Pein was scanning him with his weird eyes.

"Is anyone else back, hmm?" Pein nodded, and pointed to the other unconscious Akatsuki, Konan was shaking Itachi roughly trying to wake him up. "Oh." He felt something on his leg, he looked up and jumped seeing the little girl on his leg.

"Sorry Deidara-san." She smiled, he nodded dumbly.

"Quiet a Jutsu she has huh?" Pein smiled, picking up the little girl. She giggled, and nuzzled into Pein's chest.

"Hell yes, un." Deidara gaped, "Don't ever do it to me again." He scolded,

"Ok Dei-Dei!" she grinned,

"Help me wake up the rest of the group Deidara." Pein ordered, Deidara nodded numbly, and went to wake up the group, and tell them welcome back.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
